


Felicity's Revenge

by Meg_louise15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Revenge, San Diego Comic-Con, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_louise15/pseuds/Meg_louise15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity get's some unwanted news about Comic Con she sets out for her revenge. Lets just say Oliver finds it hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!  
> So in light of us finding out there will be now sole Arrow panel i decided to write this little baby here, i thought about it last night and just had to write it.  
> I hope you like it :D  
> Meg xo

It was Wednesday and Oliver was working off some steam on the salmon ladder, Felicity was on her computers typing away waiting for him to finish up. They were the only two in the foundry. It was pretty quiet the only sounds you could hear were the bar of the salmon ladder hitting off the lip of the ladder and the tapping of Felicity’s keyboard. That was until Felicity screamed.

“You son of a bitch!! How could you? You fucking assholes!” Felicity yelled at her computers, tapping away fiercely.

“Felicity? What’s wrong?” Oliver immediately hopped down and raced to her side; panic filling his face. You knew something was bad when Felicity swore. 

“They’re evil, soul sucking succubus’s; that’s what’s wrong!” Felicity seethed. Oh it would not end well for whoever pissed off Felicity.

“Felicity, are you okay?” Oliver asked; his voice full of concern. 

“No Oliver, I’m not okay! They’ve just ruined everything!” 

“Who ruined what? Felicity what’s going on?” 

Felicity didn’t answer. Her eyes flickered from screen to screen. From what Oliver could see she had social media sites open, reading post after post. 

Felicity growled, like actually growled. Oh this was so bad.

“Oliver, get your suit and bow.” Felicity mumbled, her brows knit together in concentration.

“Felicity, tell me what’s wrong?” Oliver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, she just shrugged it off. 

“Not now Oliver, get your bow. I’m busy!” 

“For the love of god Felicity!” Oliver grabbed the back of Felicity’s chair and pulled her away from the monitors. 

“Oliver!” Felicity scolded him, she tried to stand but Oliver grabbed her waist and tugged her down onto the chair. 

Oliver turned the chair around so Felicity was facing him, she had her arms crossed and she was pouting. 

“Not cool Oliver, I was doing something!” Felicity chided Oliver, who was knelt down in front of her. 

“Felicity you were screaming at your computers and wouldn’t listen to me,” Oliver reminded her, his voice was soft. He continued. “Plus you asked me to get my suit on. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“They ruined everything!!” Felicity moped, flailing her hands around.

“Who ruined what?” Oliver asked softly and reached for her whirling hands.

“Those idiots ruined the panel.” Felicity said sadly. “They just ruined it all.” 

He tipped his head to the side not understanding what she was talking about. “Baby, explain please. Why are you so mad about a panel?” 

Felicity huffed out a breath before explaining. “You know the show I watch Supernatural?” 

“Yeah, that’s the one with the two guys and the angel.” Oliver summarised. 

“Exactly and do you remember me talking about Comic Con?” 

“Yeah, you bought tickets for us to go.” 

“Well they released the line-up for the panels and they don’t have one! That means no trailer and no cutesy Misha, nothing!” 

Oliver tried not to laugh at her reaction to it; she was so angry and sad about it. He bit his lip trying to supress the laugh bubbling up his chest but failed. He let out a hearty laugh, his eyes crinkling at the sides. 

“You think I’m a big idiot, ughh.” Felicity rolled her eyes. “Stop laughing at me. Oliver this is serious!” 

That made Oliver laugh even harder, this woman went up against criminals on a daily basis and what ticks her off is her show not having a panel. 

She pushed at his chest; he stumbled back on his ass and laughed even more. 

Felicity wheeled her chair back to her monitors muttering about getting revenge, Oliver was crying with laughter.

When Oliver composed himself and wiped away his tears, he got to his feet and walked to Felicity’s side. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing, from what he could see she was hacking something. 

“Felicity you can’t do that.” Oliver told her. 

“Pfft, watch me.” Felicity smirked, typing away without missing a beat. 

“Felicity, stop it.” 

“No, they have to pay for what they’ve done!” She said seriously, switching from screen to screen. 

Oliver looked down at her knowing she was not going to stop, so he did the only thing he could do. He pulled her away again and picked her out of her chair swinging her over his shoulder.

She yelped in surprise. “Oliver Jonas Queen put me down!” 

“No, we’re leaving and you’re not hacking anything.” Oliver told her, switching off her monitor and grabbing her bag. 

Felicity fussed in his hold, kicking her legs and trashing her arms around. “Oliver!” She whined. 

Oliver didn’t reply to her, he just turned off the lights and proceeded to leave.

“Oliver I must get my revenge! THEY HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!” Felicity yelled, slumping against his shoulder. 

Oliver brought her home and hand her some mint chip to drown her sorrows. He laughed every time he thought about it, her little scowl and vengeful look. She was adorable. 

Little did Oliver know Felicity did in fact get her revenge, she kindly replaced every file in both the Comic Con and CW server with porcupine flatulent. Revenge was sweet and even a bit cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...


End file.
